1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank, which is used in a saddle ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a fuel tank for a motorcycle in which an ethanol fuel is used as an engine fuel, is known to include a fuel supply port provided at an upper wall of a tank body, a fuel supply guide tube extending from the fuel supply port into the tank body, and a flame arrester covering a lower opening part of the fuel supply guide tube so as to permit passage therethrough of the fuel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-101854).